


Equilibirim

by karrenia_rune



Category: ST: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: dsnficathon2005, Gen, Introspection, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she was resilient and adaptable, and you'd think that after seven lifetimes from which to draw on, she would be, but even when the chips are down its nice to have a friendly shoulder to lean upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibirim

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and all related events, characters, mentioned or who appear here are to Paramount, UPN, and all related producers and directors; they are not mine. Written for ovolexa in the DSN ficathon. Notes: References events from the episode "Invasive Procedures."

"Equilibrum" by Karen

Jadiza Dax, the current host, after her most recent experiences revisitng her homeworld, thought she could have spent the visit in far more pleasant surroundings than in the offices of the government-elect, and then in sick-bay.

Dwelling on what had transpired was in some ways more like probing at at half-healed wound. Painfully numb, but at a remove; what had happened to the Dax symbiont and to her was a twisted manner in which that maniac went about getting his revenge. Jadiza stood in front of her full-length mirror which had been tacked up to the wall in her quarters, the blue of the Starfleet Medical uniform note quite matching her eyes, if the Trill authorities had known what Verad had been capable of.

She shifted the weight from one foot to another, hands entwined above the lower half of her abdomen, feeling the dormant thoughts of the Dax symbiont respond to the faint pressure and the stymili of her thoughts.

While she certainly was not the first to carry this particular symbiont, what Verad had done to her amounted to an invasion of privacy of the highest order. Jadiza wasn't certain if she should be furious or relieved that it was over, at last.

At moments like this, when she was alone in her quarters, as alone with the accummlated memories and experiences of eight lifetimes, including the ones she accquired as herself, she often wondered and debated about how or even when the responses and reactions were her own, or if they had once belonged to Emony, or Curzon, or Audrid,

Any of those personages had been far more emotionally stable. Jadzia took her hands from her middle and stuffed them into the pockets of her slacks, with a brisk shake of her head, she decided. "Enough is enough. All these wool-gathering is not getting me anywhere, and it certainly isn't helping. It's time to move on."

 

Elsewhere

Not being of the same species presented only as much as an obstacle to understanding as was reasonable.

His own innate sense of caring and years of training and experience had taught him when to get involved and when to leave well enough alone. Soon when it came to the delicate situation of dealing with his chief science officer fragile emotional balance shortly after their return from the Trill home world and the difficult position that he would no doubt find himself in in having to come up with a satisfactory report.

Captain Benjamin Sisko could only heave a sigh, shrug his shoulders, and plunge in with all the good will, forbearance and patience that he could muster.

As he thought back to the time prior to his assignment to Deep Space Nine, when the choices that he had had to make on a daily basis; from the mundane day to to day ones, to the ones that affected his life and the life of others, from family to colleagues, to his closest friends; well, things had been a lot simpler back then.

He'd been a junior officer, who happened to being on close ties with the famous Curzon Dax, one of the most famous and influential among all of Trill's ambassadors and interstellar advisors.

The fact that this particular incarnation of the Dax symbiote had been male, and the current host was female was something that Sisko had come to terms with a long time ago, somewhere along in the early stages in their relationship.

"Bully for you, Old Man," Sisko muttered aloud to himself. "Sometimes, all you can do is prepare, hope for the best and take the punches as they come as best you can. Hang in there, Old Man."


End file.
